Rujoh Voguhn
A krogan. Early History Voguhn was hatched in 1785 during a massive and violent sandstorm. A portion of a nearby mine collapsed, killing 5 via suffocation before they could be dug out. The superstitious in the clan claim that the rage and pain of those 5 reside in him, explaining his strong affinity for Blood Rage. He comes from a small, mostly nomadic clan, the Rujoh, known (on Tuchanka) mostly for their coloration, predominantly featuring dark hides and golden plates. Voguhn was the only one of the clutch to hatch, which, despite the Genophage, was another series of deaths attributed to his birth. Due to these superstitions and the powerful Blood Rage within him, he was taken on as the shaman’s apprentice once he completed the Rite to join Rujoh properly. Had a fatalistic outlook on the krogan race, like many others. Voguhn was notable in that he was angry at the ''krogan ''about it. He blamed the krogan, not turians or salarians, for preferring to accept their extinction instead of doing something to prevent it. His training under the shaman did nothing to temper either his anger towards other krogan or his lack of faith in them to save themselves. Out in the Galaxy He left his position, and Tuchanka, hoping to find a way to change the krogan fate. Unfortunately all he found was a galaxy that viewed him and his kind as weapons, and only jobs fitting that role being offered. So he, like many of his kin, became a mercenary. He trained as an engineer in several small time mercenary outfits, adding technical know-how to his biotic punch. Due to his size, combat ability, and combined technical and biotic prowess he grew to be very good at protection gigs, and came to be highly desired in the field of personal protection. He broke many people while protecting his charges. But he always relished the jobs that allowed him to show that krogan could do more than just rip fools in half. Notable jobs include protecting a dictator of a minor Terminus nation. He took the bullet or thwarted the plans of 238 assassination attempts in a year of service. The last four months of his term there were no further attempts. As the year drew to a close without further problem, Presidente Ko’Hanek grew cocky and cheap, and did not hire Voguhn for the new year. He was assassinated the day after Voguhn left. Threads of Note An Offer From The Greatest Vol-Clan Ever: Leading to... The Irune Trip: Vog accompanies Druss Jorkakt and others to the volus homeworld. It's Happening!: Vog is with Raik Turak on Tuchanka for the Sorahk eclipse event. Odd things occur. Respite of A Wanderer: Vog is among the krogan posters who meet in this Tuchanka-based thread. Application: Vog seeks work with Single Order Solutions. A Job: It looks like Single Order Solutions might have a job for him back on Tuchanka. Bunker Buster: Here's that job, as SOS are involved in business back on Tuchanka. Sigif has ambitions. Category:Krogan Category:Characters